Tête à tête
by Flolie25
Summary: Santana et Quinn ont passé ensemble une folle nuit d'amour...Imaginons le voyage du retour en train pour nos deux protagonistes, que se disent-elles? Qu'espèrent-elles?


La vie nous réserve parfois de belles surprises, et cette nuit en était une. Je pourrais éprouver des regrets, de la gêne, voir même un peu de honte, mais il n'en est rien. Je ne regrette rien. Je n'éprouve que plaisir et aussi, je dois bien l'avouer, quelques frissons à la pensée de cette nuit magique avec elle.  
Elle doit être épuisée car ses yeux, d'un noir profond, se font à peine voir. Elle regarde la pluie fouettant la vitre à pleine vitesse et ce spectacle parait avoir un effet soporifique sur elle.

Comment, même en assumant complètement, retrouver une relation normale, comme avant, après avoir traversé cette nuit dans notre bulle? Comment retourner à l'université, côtoyer de nouvelles personnes, flirter avec des hommes, tout en faisant abstraction de ces instants merveilleux? Cette nuit va sans aucun doute laisser des traces, qu'on le veuille ou non. Je parles pour moi en tout cas. On fait l'amour une fois par expérience. Mais quand on le fait trois fois, ce n'est plus une expérience, c'est une envie voir un besoin.  
Après la première fois, je me suis sentie comme ailleurs...Je me suis dit...non en fait, je ne me suis rien dit, j'en étais incapable. J'étais déconnectée. Je me suis pris un mur de plein fouet à pleine vitesse. J'avais envie de recommencer mais j'étais incapable de me l'avouer et de lui dire. Alors j'ai tâté le terrain. Et quand elle m'a proposé de recommencer, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à l'idée de jouir sous ses mains et sous sa langue encore une fois. Goûter à sa peau d'une douceur parfaite. Me sentir spéciale lorsque je plongeais dans son regard ravageur. Me sentir femme plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment que dans ses bras. Elle est d'une tendresse insoupçonnée lorsqu'on la connait un tant soit peu. Elle fait preuve d'un respect qui vous émeut. Elle est calme et passionnée à la fois. Douce et féroce. Elle qui paraît si égoïste au quotidien, se révèle être d'une extrême générosité lorsque vient le moment de se donner physiquement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi peu centrée sur elle même que durant cette nuit. Elle m'a tout donné. Elle a pensé à mon plaisir avant de penser au sien. J'aurais pu ne pas la toucher durant toute la durée de nos ébats elle ne s'en serait pas plainte. Elle était prête à tout pour me satisfaire. Même à ne rien recevoir en échange. J'ai découvert une nouvelle Santana et je dois avouer qu'elle m'a beaucoup plus. Le mélange avec celle que je connaissais déjà me permet de comprendre encore mieux Brittany. Je comprends pourquoi elle a fini par tomber amoureuse d'elle et à vivre cette relation avec sérieux. Et je comprends pourquoi elle n'a pas voulu renouer avec elle il y a deux semaines de cela. Brittany aime toujours Santana, j'en suis convaincue et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'a poussé à partir pour New-York. Elle sait ce que Santana est capable de faire pour être avec elle et elle ne veut pas que la femme qu'elle aime gâche sa vie par amour. Elles ont toute la vie pour se retrouver. Santana doit vivre ses rêves, et ça, notre meilleure amie l'a bien compris. Je l'admire pour ça. Je l'envie aussi d'avoir cette chance d'être aimée comme sait si bien le faire celle qui m'a bercé de ses baisers des heures durant. En fait, elles sont vouées à se retrouver un jour, mais en attendant, elles doivent vivre leur vie séparément pour avancer et se construire. C'est pour cette raison que l'une à quitter l'autre dans un premier temps. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Santana est à New-York aujourd'hui.

« Ça va Q? »  
Elle me sort subitement de mes pensées. Je ne m'y attendais pas, je la croyais si loin de moi en cet instant. A t-elle remarqué que c'est à elle que je pensais?  
« Bien et toi Santana? » et j'insiste bien sur son prénom, car je n'ai cessé de le crier au cours des dernières heures. Je m'amuses.  
« Je suis crevée » me répond t-elle avec son sourire enjôleur. Sourire que je traduit par « Je suis épuisée après la nuit que l'on vient de vivre et qui se rappelle à moi constamment, mais ça va. »  
« Tu l'as bien voulu. » Je lui renvoie.  
« Je suis humaine. Et puis j'étais trop frustrée pour me refuser à toi. » dit-elle  
« Je ne suis donc qu'un échappatoire à ta frustration... » conclu-je  
Elle me regarde sérieusement, se rapproche un peu de moi et me lance avec sincérité  
« Tu es celle qui m'a redonné le sourire Q, tu es bien plus qu'un échappatoire, crois moi. »  
Je lui sourit en retour. Ce qui en provoque un énième de sa part. Mais plus que le sourire, c'est l'étincelle dans son regard qui me liquéfie littéralement.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle? » continue t-elle.  
« Que veux tu en dire? »  
« Que ça ne changera rien à notre amitié, que je serais toujours là pour toi, que le sexe n'aura rien changé entre nous. »

Encore ce fichu sourire...

« Tu veux bien arrêter ça San? »  
« Arrêter quoi? » s'étonne t-elle sincèrement tout en retournant dans le confort de son siège.  
« Tes sourires charmeurs. »  
« Oh parce que maintenant je te charme Quinn Fabray ? »  
« Tu m'as charmé toute la soirée et toute la nuit. »  
« Ah non! rectification! TU m'as charmé toute la soirée avec tes '' Rosario, tu es superbe dans cette robe '', tes '' J'avais jamais dansé un slow avec une fille et j'aime ça '' ou encore tes ''Tu veux bien venir dans ma chambre? '' Et ensuite, d'accord, JE t'ai charmé toute la nuit. Mais ça c'était mon boulot. »

Elle a raison. J'abdique.

« Donc, tu veux en parler? » réitère t-elle.  
« Pas vraiment...J'ai plutôt envie de laisser ça en suspend, comme une folle parenthèse. » je lui réponds, pas totalement sincère.  
« Ok, comme tu veux. »  
« Tu veux en parler toi? »  
« Non non t'inquiète...J'ai plutôt envie de dormir à vrai dire. Le voyage est encore long, si l'envie nous prend de parler, on en aura l'occasion. Tu devrais te reposer aussi, la nuit a été courte... »

Encore ce sourire...

**POV Santana**

J'ai très envie d'en parler, mais il semblerait que je sois la seule. J'ai très envie d'en parler parce que cette nuit m'a chamboulé plus qu'il n'y paraît. Parce que je n'ai pas pensé à Brit durant des heures et que j'ai même éprouvé du bonheur a être dans les bras de Quinn. Un grand bonheur même. Et puis qu'est ce que j'ai moi à coucher avec mes meilleures amies? Pourquoi je cherche toujours à faire dans le compliqué. Parce que croyez moi, C'EST compliqué. Parce que forcément, coucher avec sa meilleure amie ça change les rapports. Quand j'ai couché avec Brit la première fois, fatalement, le lendemain je ne la voyais plus de la même façon.  
En plus, comme si ça n'est déjà pas assez difficile de l'imaginer nue sous tes caresses dès que tu pose le regard sur elle, il faut que tout provoque en toi de la jalousie. Mais tu ne peux rien dire, rien faire, parce que ça n'est que du sexe. Parce qu'elle n'est QUE ta meilleure amie et qu'elle ne te doit rien. Alors tu gardes tout bien enfouie profondément. Et tu souffre. Tu restes accrocher à ton idée de ne rien laissé paraître comme si tu étais accroché à un lampadaire en pleine tempête. Et puis un jour tu explose, comme j'ai explosé en voyant Brit avec Artie. Mais je ne veux pas replonger là dedans. Je ne peux pas retourner dans cette souffrance, je ne peux pas en prendre le risque. C'est pour ça que Quinn et moi c'était juste l'histoire d'une nuit, de quelques heures. Elle redevient celle que j'aime gifler. Celle qui me gonfle avec ses histoires de mecs à deux balles. Bon évidemment, elle reste aussi celle qui m'a complètement subjugué cette nuit. Mais voilà, une nuit, pas plus. Je garde les souvenirs quelques part, bien cachés. C'est Quinn. Elle ne peut pas être plus que Quinn.  
J'imagine qu'elle est en train de me regarder, me sonder pour savoir ce que je cache, ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Elle doit se dire que je dors profondément. Peut-être même à rêver de Brit. Mais il n'en est rien. Je ne dors pas, je ne rêve de personne. Je pense. Je pense à sa voix lorsqu'elle m'a allumé tout au long de la soirée, avant même d'être saoule. Et c'est bien ça qui me perturbe autant. Quinn m'a chauffé avant même que ses lèvres ne touchent au liquide alcoolisé. Elle m'a caressé le bras et j'ai sentie comme une décharge d'énergie au mauvais endroit. Pendant cinq secondes mon cerveau s'est focalisé sur cette caresse et sur ce qu'elle a provoqué en moi. Pendant ces cinq secondes je n'étais concentrée que sur elle. Cinq secondes avant que mon regard ne se reporte sur Brit. Et alors je me suis dit ''Sois tu passes une bonne soirée avec Q, soit tu te morfonds et tu lui fais passer une mauvaise soirée '' . Vous savez maintenant quelle option j'ai choisi.

Le train ralenti et je vois là une occasion pour me ''réveiller''. Je ne peux pas la laissé partir sans chercher à comprendre. Je ne veux pas que les choses soient faciles. Qu'elles soient tues. Comme rien dans ma vie actuellement n'est facile, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changera rien.  
Je débarque à New-York avec les 20,000 dollars de ma mère en poche. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire pendant que mes trois super collocs passent leur journée dans la plus prestigieuse école d'art du pays, je vis dans un loft magnifique mais pas du tout voué à l'intimité, j'ai perdu la femme que j'aime, et à présent je songe à un avenir plus ou moins long avec mon autre meilleure amie. Non, il n'y a pas à dire, je ne fais pas dans la facilité.

«Bien dormi » me demande Quinn.  
« Pas vraiment... »  
« Mauvais rêve? »  
« Non, je ne dormais pas, c'est tout.. »  
« Oh.. » dit-elle avec un air interrogateur.  
« Fais pas cette tête, je vais éclairer ta lanterne.. » lui dis-je pour la rassurer.  
« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je dois même dire que tu es plutôt douée en la matière » s'amuse t-elle.  
« Tu peux être plus précise Fabray? »  
« Je veux dire par là que cette nuit tu as parfaitement éclairée ma lanterne Lopez. »  
« Ben justement, on va en parler

de cette nuit, même si tu ne le souhaite pas! Parce que moi j'ai besoin d'en parler. Ça ne se voit pas, mais il y a un cœur fragile qui bat là dessous! »  
« Santana a un cœur fragile? Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un cœur. Je croyais que tu vivais avec une pile moi. »  
« Quinn! S'il te plait sois sérieuse. »  
« Ok, excuses moi » se reprend t-elle, enfouissant derrière un semblant de sérieux, un sourire à vous couper le souffle.  
« J'ai besoin de comprendre...Tu as commencé ton manège avant même de boire, donc je ne peux pas mettre ce qu'on a fait sur le compte de l'alcool, pas uniquement en tout cas. Tu avais une idée derrière la tête dès le départ, avoues le! »  
Je la sens se tendre à mesure que je parle. Touchée Quinn Fabray! Démasquée même.  
« On a rien fait de mal San. On avait besoin l'une de l'autre à un moment difficile pour chacune. Toi tu as perdue Brit et moi je me suis encore faite avoir par un homme. Quand je t'ai vu arriver à l'église dans ta robe rouge je me suis dit que tu allais encore me faire de l'ombre. Parce que je t'ai trouvé magnifique. Comme toujours. Et puis tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as prise dans tes bras avec une affection débordante, sans doute du au fait que tu étais triste à l'idée de la revoir et que donc tu avais besoin de réconfort. Tes seins sont venus se coller aux miens et je me suis rendue compte, ben oui, que j'avais sans doute la chance de côtoyer la plus belle femme qui m'était donné de voir dans ma vie et qu'en plus elle était lesbienne. »  
« Je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir... » lui dis-je avec amusement et en même temps, une totale confusion.  
« Ah tu me fais le coup du regard de la fille qui prend l'autre pour une folle à dire des conneries aussi grosses qu'elle. » s'inquiète t-elle.  
« Tu n'es définitivement pas grosse... » lui dis-je.  
« Là n'est pas le propos Santana. Le propos c'est que hier après-midi, quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras, j'ai eu envie de passer un bon moment avec toi. J'ai eu envie de me laissé aller. J'ai eu envie de briser la glace. J'ai eu envie que tu t'intéresse à moi différemment. A ta façon. Avec ton regard de femme qui aime les femmes. »  
« Ouais, donc clairement, t'as eu envie que je te baise? »  
« Heu...Non..enfin, oui...NON! C'est pas le bon mot. J'ai eu envie d'attention. » s'embrouille t-elle.  
« Ok, si tu veux, d'attention. Donc dès que tu m'as vu, tu as su que ça se finirait comme ça? »  
« Non, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais. » répond t-elle avec sincérité.  
« Faudrait être difficile pour ne pas vouloir. Comment ne pas vouloir te faire l'amour Quinn? Franchement? »  
« Ben je ne sais pas. C'était quand même pas une évidence toi et moi dans le même lit. Si?»  
« Bon ok, c'était pas une évidence, mais comment résister à ton sourire? A ton étreinte? Comment ne pas succomber à ton odeur? Tout de toi donne envie qu'on prenne soin de toi. Comment ne pas succomber à ta demande quand c'est demandé avec une voix d'une sensualité à vous retourner le cerveau? Je suis une femme qui aime les femmes comme tu dis, et en tant que telle, je n'étais pas en mesure de refuser. Ni même de réfléchir. Alors certes, je n'avais presque jamais pensé à toi de cette manière, mais quand la grande Quinn Fabray te propose de coucher avec toi, tu ne refuses pas. Ce serait une faute professionnelle. »  
« Presque jamais? » me demande t-elle  
« Quoi? » dis-je, interloquée.  
« Tu as dit que tu n'avais presque jamais pensé à moi d'un point de vue sexuel. Alors ma question est la suivante, quand as tu pensé à moi de la sorte avant hier soir? »  
Je suis prise un peu au dépourvu, prise à mon propre piège. J'ai voulu discuter, discutons jusqu'au bout.  
« La première fois que je t'ai vu dans ta tenue de Cheerios. Tu étais magnifique. Je me suis dit que je ferais bien de toi mon casse croûte... Mais Brit est arrivée juste après et tu as perdu toutes tes chances à ce moment là. »  
« Aouch! »  
« Désolée Q! »  
« Ça va, tu t'es bien rattrapé! » me dit elle avec son air coquin.  
« Alors on fait quoi maintenant Melle Fabray? »  
« Je ne sais pas... »

Nous patientons quelques instants, perdues dans le regard de l'autre, à sonder ce que nous ressentons à cet instant précis. Mais je ne vois rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense ni ce qu'elle ressent, et en même temps, j'ignore ce que moi même j'éprouve. J'aime Brittany plus que tout, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas faite pour moi en ce moment, que nous sommes vouées à évoluer l'une sans l'autre pendant encore quelques temps. Peut-être même plusieurs années. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire du mal à Quinn. Et en plus je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle veuille remettre ça. C'était simplement l'histoire d'une nuit. Elle n'est pas lesbienne. Je dois arrêter de me faire des idées et d'espérer. Mais cette fille m'a chamboulé, je ne peux que l'admettre.

**POV narrateur**

Le train ralenti, prêt à faire son dernier arrêt avant New-York. C'est la destination finale de la blonde. Celle qui mettra fin à leur week-end de retrouvailles. Il semblerait qu'elles n'aient pas envie de bouger. La jeune femme a rassembler ses affaires depuis cinq minutes, mais la brune ne daigne pas la quitter des yeux. Son regard transperce son amie et cette dernière, non sans un sourire, lui renvoi la balle. C'est comme si un fil invisible les retenait. Prises dans un étau. L'envie de faire durer le plaisir de cette nuit passée, et en même temps la nécessité de passer à autre chose et retrouver leur relation d'avant.  
Le train s'arrête. La durée de cette parenthèse est annoncée dans les hauts parleurs de l'habitacle. Deux minutes. Les portes s'ouvrent. Aucune réaction de Quinn qui continue de se laissé bercer par le regard envoutant de son amie. Cette dernière lui fait passer un message, c'est évident. Aucun mouvement. Les secondes défilent, se transforment en minute.  
Une sonnerie retenti. Une deuxième. Puis une troisième avant que Santana ne réagisse et mette fin à leur silence criant de sincérité.  
« Et merde, c'est Rachel! »  
« Réponds lui, je dois y aller de toutes façons. On s'appelle d'accord? »  
« Non.. Non, attends..et merde! »  
Elle répond à l'appel tout en se levant et maugréant.  
« Tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit urgent le nain! Mais attends deux secondes. »  
Elle retire le téléphone de son oreille et continue de se faufiler dans le couloir étroit.  
« Quinn, dis moi quelque chose. »  
La jeune femme se retourne vers elle juste avant de descendre les marches et lui répond dans un dernier sourire  
« Merci pour tout San. On s'appelle d'accord? »  
« Quinn s'il te plaît restes! Quinn! Fais chier! »  
La porte du train se referme sur une Quinn qui s'enfuie et une Santana au bord de l'implosion.  
« Rachel, je vais te tuer » dit-elle en reprenant le téléphone avec colère.  
Mais son regard se radoucie rapidement, laissant place à de l'inquiétude.  
« Je suis là dans une heure, t'inquiète pas. »

Elle retourne à son siège et se laisse tomber de dépit.  
Elle ressasse ses souvenirs. Elle tente de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent en cet instant, loin de celle avec qui elle a partagé un moment magique la nuit passée. Un souvenir pour toujours. Elle tente de la chasser de son esprit mais son visage se tordant de plaisir lui revient en tête constamment. Elle en frissonne. S'en émeut. Elle se sent plus atteinte qu'elle ne le souhaiterait. Elle se sent pousser des ailes à l'idée de la revoir et de remettre ça et la seconde d'après, elle se sent triste à l'idée d'avoir peut-être gâché leur relation d'avant.

Son téléphone lui indique un nouveau message et la sort de sa torpeur.  
Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle voit le nom de l'expéditeur.  
Un sourire qu'elle ne quittera plus jusqu'à New-York après avoir lu les quelques mots.

« Quand est-ce qu'on remet ça?


End file.
